Potty About Plants
by Rockhardfairies
Summary: Zac and Vanessa's relationship is in trouble. Can they fix it with therapy? And a shrink who finds plants amusing?


**This story is in response to a challenge from another fiction group. The Challenge: Zac and Vanessa's relationship is in trouble. Can they fix it with therapy? And a shrink who finds plants amusing?**

**My response:**

'Mr Efron, Miss Hudgens, if you could come this way please.' Both Zac and Vanessa hesitated slightly as they stood up but they followed the young receptionist down the hallway anyway. She left them standing in front of a painted red door marked- Rose Wright, Relationship Counsellor and hurried back to her desk to continue filing her nails and flicking through the latest celebrity magazine. Vanessa gave a quick glance over to Zac and found him staring intently at the blank wall beside the door. Typical, she thought, he can't even be bothered to look interested. She sighed to herself and tentatively knocked on the door. There was no reply so she slowly turned the handle and pushed it open. She didn't know what she expected a counselling room to look like but it certainly wasn't like this one. Zac followed her in and did a double take in shock for the room looked more like a garden centre. Nearly every available space was filled with plants of various types and sizes. Some where flowering, some were deep red, some where dangerous looking and the whole room smelled like a greenhouse on a hot summers day.

'Welcome, both of you.' Zac looked startled as the leaves of a huge plant situated in the far corner of the room moved vigorously and for one split second he'd thought that the plant had spoke. That was until a small petite woman in her late 50's emerged from behind it and sat down in her chair, gesturing with her hands for them to do the same. Zac noticed Vanessa now seemed reluctant to stay but he wasn't leaving so soon, not after all the fuss she'd made about coming here. So he plonked himself down into a nearby chair and watched as she followed suit by gently lowering herself onto the seat next to him.'Now then, shall we start? Do you mind if I call you Vanessa and Zachary? Or do you prefer something else?' said Rose. She pushed her half moon spectacles further up her nose and clasped her hands together, resting them on her desk. She was wearing a long floating red dress and her red hair was tied up into a messy bun with loose wisps of hair sticking out all over.

'That's fine ma'am,' replied Zac, seeing as how Vanessa seemed to have suddenly lost her ability to speak.

'Rose, call me Rose please. Now can I ask how long you've been together?' she inquired, blinking at them expectantly. Zac had to resist the urge to laugh out loud as she reminded him of a barn owl.

'Um, three years.'

'And how long now have you been having issues?'

'Well, she said about a month now,' replied Zac, pointing his thumb over to Vanessa.

'Ah, I see, now why did you decide to come and see me Zachary?' She leaned forward in her chair and fixed her gaze directly on Zac.

'She made me,' he stated without hesitation. He heard Vanessa tut and shift around uncomfortably in her seat.

'Well, I'm starting to get the idea of your issue's now. But you know Zachary, it helps if you both want to do this. A relationship is all about communication and you both have to put equal amount of work into it,' she said sternly, while dusting the leaves of a plant in front of her.

'I don't want to be here because I don't have any issue's in my relationship ma'am…I mean Rose,' stated Zac, sitting back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest defiantly. Vanessa sent him a death glare before retrieving her bag off the floor and standing up.

'Well this is obviously a waste of time, I may as well just go,' she said, walking over to Rose to shake her hand and to apologise for wasting her time.

'Nonsense dear, you're here now, you may as well tell us your problems,' said Rose kindly, pointing for Vanessa to sit back down.

'Us?' asked Vanessa, as she reluctantly returned to her seat, but clutched her handbag to her chest like it was a lifeline.

'Me and my plants,' Rose replied seriously. 'Marvellous things are plants you know. Just like humans really. Jake in the corner there, I've had him since he was a seedling, he's a very good listener. Then there's Caty the Cactus, now she's great for helping you sort out your problems.' Both Zac and Vanessa sat still, staring at Rose with open mouths. Neither one could tell if she was joking or not but when they seen her lovingly stoke and polish the leaves of the plant closest to her they could tell she really did converse with her plants.

'Do they all have names?' asked Zac quietly, unsure of whether he should disturb the whispered conversation she seemed to be having with another one.

'Of course they do,' she replied breezily, like it was the most natural thing in the world. 'Now Vanessa dear, the plants are listening, so why don't you tell us why you wanted to come here today.' Vanessa squeezed her arms tighter around her handbag and looked over at Zac, unsure about how much she should say. A lot of the problems she had, she hadn't even really talked them through with him and now she wished she had of. It was her mom who'd suggested counselling after seeing an article in the paper for Rose. Vanessa had dismissed the suggestion straight away but once the idea was planted (pardon the pun) in her mind she couldn't stop thinking about it. Finally after reading about more celebrity couples who've had therapy she decided that maybe it would be best and Zac might even open up once he was in a professional environment.

'It's just lately Zac seems to have…um…changed,' she stuttered out. She took a deep breath as Rose merely nodded her head and remained silent, waiting for her to carry on. 'There's a lot of things that I've recently noticed about him. Then I have a go at him and we just end up in a big argument.'

'What sort of things have you noticed dear?' Rose asked patiently.'Well, he's been really quiet lately, and he's been sneaking around-'

'I have not been sneaking around,' butted in Zac, as he turned around to face Vanessa with a questioning look in his eyes. Vanessa had to quickly look away before she became lost in his baby blue eyes and lose focus altogether.

'Yes you have. I came back to the apartment earlier than expected once and you nearly bit my head off.'

'You gave me a fright, that's all,' he replied meekly.

'Then there's your mobile phone. You never let me anywhere near it anymore. Every time you get a text you hide it from me and you've been getting more phone calls than usual,' she said, running out of breath but forcing herself to carry on. She was on a roll now and she wanted to say everything that was on her mind. 'Ashley's been acting the same-' she said letting the silent accusation hang in the air.

'What are you trying to say, that I'm having an affair with Ashley. Your best friend,' Zac shouted, feeling angry at her implications. Her eyes immediately filled with tears and she looked stung by his raised voice. 'I'm sorry Van. But you have to trust me, I am not having an affair. You have to believe me baby,' he pleaded. He now sat on the edge of his chair and grasped her hands in his. She slowly turned to look at him and she could tell immediately from looking into his eyes that he was telling the truth.

'I believe you,' she admitted quietly.

'Good, good. Trust is the most important factor in a relationship. Sophie the spider plant…' she began, pointing to a plant behind her, 'didn't believe in trust until she fell in love with Fred the Fern over there, then everything changed.' Rose started laughing, quietly at first and then it built up until she had to clutch her sides when they began to ache. 'Oh sorry dear's but my plants fill me with such pleasure and amusement. The stories I could tell you…' she trailed off, a far off look on her face. Suddenly she snapped out of her trance and focused once more on Vanessa. 'Carry on honey.'

'I guess above all I just feel neglected,' she said, sighing dejectedly.

'Mmm, yes of course you do,' murmured Rose somewhat distractedly. 'Would you excuse me for a moment dears, it's just Jake just told me he's a bit thirsty.' Before anyone could reply she'd picked up her watering can and left the room. Vanessa immediately felt claustrophobic left alone in the small room with Zac and Rose's many plants. She stood up and walked across the room to look at the framed photographs on a side table. All the photographs were of Rose, posing with her different plants. Wow, she's certainly one of a kind, thought Vanessa. She suddenly felt his presence behind her and she turned around to face him as his hands snaked around her waist. Although she was upset with him she still felt so safe and protected in his arms.

'Van, why didn't you tell me any of this?' he asked. Concern and sadness mingled in his eyes.

'I tried, I really did. But I thought you might think I was being neurotic or stupid, so instead I just used to pick arguments, it seemed easier than telling the truth.' Her words jumbled hurriedly from her mouth and she could feel her palms start to sweat. He cupped her face with his hand and gently stroked her cheek.

'I'm so sorry Van. I didn't realise how much things have effected you. I didn't mean to upset you. I love you so much.'

'I love you too,' she replied sincerely.'Do you?' he asked, a smile forming on his lips.'Of course I do Zac. I love you more than anything and I just want us to be happy again.'

'Me too Van. So will I explain everything that's been going on?'

'Yes,' she replied, nodding her head and waiting with baited breath.

'Okay, here goes. Well I've been acting a little strange lately because I've been…um organizing something and er…Ashley's been helping me and texting me and ringing me and I didn't want you to find out and spoil the surprise, so that's why I've kinda been sneaking around and hiding my phone,' he explained nervously.

'What were you organizing?' she asked, sliding her arms around his neck to calm him down and forcing him to look her straight in the eyes.

'I was planning on taking you back to Hawaii so I could ask you…well this wasn't how or when I was going to ask you…but will…you marry me?' He got down on bended knee as he asked the last part and Vanessa's breath caught in her throat. He looked up at her anxiously, unsure of what her answer would be.

'Yes, yes I will,' she cried, as Zac caught her in his arms and twirled her around in the air. Tears flowed freely from them both and Vanessa clutched onto him tightly as he kissed her passionately. 'I thought you were seeing someone else or you were going to leave me,' she whispered desperately, never wanting to let him go now that she knew she had misunderstood everything.

'Ssssh, I know and I'm so sorry that I made you think that baby. I guess I'm just not good at planning things secretly. All I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.' They both sighed contentedly, wrapped up in each others arms and Vanessa couldn't believe how the day had turned out so wonderfully.'What do you say we get out of here and leave Miss loopy alone with her plants,' Zac asked her cheekily.

'I'd say, lets go Fiancé of mine.' They both stopped and grinned insanely at each other at the word Fiancé and Zac intertwined his fingers through hers before lovingly kissing each of her knuckles. As he began to guide her out of the room he stopped and picked up one of Rose's plants before walking to the door.'Zac, what are you doing, you can't take that,' said Vanessa, shocked at him.

'Don't worry she won't miss one plant. Anyway this is Caty and she's good for helping you sort out your problems remember?' he stated. 'You'll come in very handy when we're planning the wedding. Won't you Caty,' he said to the plant, waving it under Vanessa's nose.

'Zac, you better not be going potty over plants too,' she playfully scolded him. As she pushed his arm away, her smile widened and her eyes gleamed mischievously. 'Or else we may need to come back for more therapy.'


End file.
